This study is designed to evaluate the hypothesis that repetitive administration of a replication deficient recombinant adenovirus vector containing the human CFTR cDNA to the airway epithelium of individuals with cystic fibrosis will safely correct the biologic abnormalities of the airway epithelium of CF on a chronic basis.